La force d'un homme
by Zafyra's
Summary: "Je suis plus fort que ça idiot. Ça ira. Il faut juste que je tourne la page" Le cuistot écrasa son mégot contre le bois, avant de lui faire complètement face. "Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service" Zoro lui retourna un regard interrogateur. Où voulait-il en venir ? "Fais-moi l'amour"


C'était un arrêt ravitaillement comme les autres. Un arrêt sur une petite île en chemin. Luffy s'était précipité sur les restaurants. Nami et Robin avaient emmené Chopper faire du shopping. Le renne n'avait pas idée des dettes qui l'attendaient. Le cuistot avait réussi à convaincre Usopp de l'accompagner pour les achats.

Et lui ? Et bien il se baladait, comme d'habitude. Enfin. Il visitait à sa façon. Sans trop savoir où il allait. Ou bien la petite boutique de pêcheur était dupliquée à la perfection dans toute la ville – le vieux vendeur avec- ou bien c'était la troisième fois qu'il passait devant. Mais où se trouvaient ces foutus docks ?

Il était agacé, mais pas inquiet. Il retrouverait son chemin avant la nuit.

Au milieu de la foule, un éclat doré attira son regard sur la bâtisse au bout de la rue. Trois hommes discutaient autour d'un tonneau, les verres mi-pleins. Il reconnu la tête blonde du cuistot. Alors comme ça, il pouvait prendre une bière en pleine après-midi mais pas Zoro ? Il hésita un instant à aller expliquer le fond de sa pensée à ce profiteur. Mais pour une fois qu'il pouvait passer une aprèm au calme… Aucune raison d'aller dans cette direction, donc. Pivotant, Zoro s'enfonça tranquillement dans une ruelle adjacente.

Comme prévu, il parvint au bateau quelques heures plus tard, sous les dernières lueurs du jour.

Le Merry était amarré au petit port, entouré des minuscules bateaux de pécheurs. L'arôme des mandariniers vint flatter ses narines. Un petit somme serait le bienvenu.

Après un bon repas bien sûr. Qu'avait préparé le cuistot pour ce soir ?

Il grimpa souplement à l'échelle de corde. Ses pieds avaient à peine touché le plancher qu'il senti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ou plutôt, il ne sentait _rien_. Aucune odeur de viande fumée, légumes braisés ou autre frivolité de leurs repas quotidien. Il ne pouvait pas être tant en retard que ça, le soleil venait juste de se coucher !

\- Hoy Zoro ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Sanji sur le chemin ?

Luffy était en tailleur sur le pont, Chopper et Nami avec lui.

\- Demandez plutôt à Usopp, c'est avec lui qu'il est parti ce matin.

Ce n'était pas commun. Le blondinet était souvent le premier sur les planches, à préparer le dîner. Enfin, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

\- On s'est séparés en chemin, répondit Usopp en sortant de la cuisine. Il voulait faire un tour en plus, du coup j'ai emporté les provisions. Mais je pensais qu'il rentrerait dans l'heure.

\- Bah, laissez-le faire. Peut-être une folle a succombé à son pseudo-charme, pour une fois.

Mais le cuistot ne revint pas. Ni dans la nuit, ni le lendemain matin.

D'un commun accord, ils se mirent en route à dix heures. Chopper et Nami partirent scruter les plages, Robin et Luffy à l'ouest de la ville, Usopp et Zoro partirent dans l'autre direction.

Il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu arriver au blondinet. S'était-il pris une cuite ? À moins qu'il n'ait fait une mauvaise rencontre. Le blond savait pourtant se débrouiller. Et il était plus doué que leur capitaine pour éviter les ennuis.

Zoro secoua la tête. Non, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il vit Usopp questionner le gérant d'une boutique de pêche, pour revenir bredouille.

Attend un peu.

-Usopp !

Nez-long se tourna vers lui.

\- La maison là, il désigna le bout de la rue, le cuistot y était hier après midi. Avec deux autres hommes.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt, s'indigna le garçon. On aurait pu commencer par là !

Il grommela en réponse. Ça ne lui avait pas paru si important. Et puis il n'aurait pas su retrouver le chemin jusque là.

Usopp frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur un homme gros et gras. Le type semblait passablement irrité qu'on le dérange. Le regard de mépris qu'il lança au sniper était assez parlant.

\- Bonjour, nous cherchons un ami qui était ici hier après-midi. Il est grand, blond et porte une chemise bleue. Vous l'avez-vu ?

La porte se referma d'un coup sec, manquant de couper le nez du menteur.

Bingo.

Il poussa Usopp sur le côté. Ichimonji fit un chuintement feutré en sortant de son fourreau.

\- À mon tour.

La porte explosa sous le coup. De l'autre côté de la pièce l'homme se figea, la main sur la poignée de l'arrière boutique. Zoro ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir.

En moins d'une seconde, il plaqua l'homme au sol, la lame contre la gorge. Pas d'autres bruits dans le bâtiment. Aucun mouvement. Il n'était pas là.

\- Où avez-vous emmené le cuistot ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, je n'ai jamais vu votre homme de ma vie ! bredouilla l'imbécile. Sortez de chez moi !

Derrière lui, Usopp se redressa.

\- Hey Zoro, j'ai trouvé un mégot de Sanji. Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un d'autre fumer ce type de cigarettes ?

Une goutte de sang perla sous la lame.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de bien comprendre la situation connard. Où se trouve le blondinet ?

\- Ils l'ont emmené à la cabane, de l'autre côté de la forêt. Mais je vous promets, je... je ne fais pas partie du groupe. Je n'ai ri…

Zoro l'envoya valser dans le mobilier. Évidemment qu'il n'était pas avec eux. Un homme aussi faible ne pourrait pas survivre aux jambes du cuistot plus de deux secondes. Bon sang, dans quoi le cuistot s'était il encore fourré ? Il ne pouvait pas régler ses problèmes tout seul ?

Ils trouvèrent la bâtisse rapidement. Usopp se trouvait être heureusement habile en forêt. Les yeux de Zoro se posèrent à peine sur le bois défraichi qu'il les reportait déjà sur la cour.

Lorsqu'il vit la vingtaine de brigands amassée devant la porte, il ne ralentit même pas. Les vêtements débraillés, l'attitude nonchalante des types étalaient l'évidence d'une récente beuverie. Il voyait même d'ici le manque d'éclat de leurs armes émoussées. Pathétique. Il lança les instructions à son coéquipier.

\- Je fonce dans le tas. Couvre l'entrée pendant que je suis à l'intérieur.

Il ignora les supplications du brun, et avança à découvert en dégainant souplement son sabre. Face à ces insectes, un seul était bien suffisant.

Un sifflement d'acier et deux s'envolaient déjà. Comment le cuistot avait-il fait pour être attrapé par ces bandits de pacotille ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Il en écrasa un tout en tranchant dans la chair alentour. Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas attendre Luffy. Un sentiment d'urgence le prenait aux tripes depuis un moment. Pourquoi avaient-ils kidnappé le cuistot ? Attend, kidnappé ? Il balaya une attaque d'un revers d'Ichimonji. Transperça un corps sans ciller. C'est vrai, il devrait s'attendre à trouver le cuistot en pleine partie de poker avec le chef de la bande. Son rictus habituel au coin des lèvres, le regard calculateur dans les yeux. Au lieu de ça, il imaginait la forme ligotée du blond au coin d'une pièce, ou étendu, mort. Pourquoi avait-il ce terrible pressentiment ?

Il défonça la porte.

Qu'est-ce que…

A peine accoutumés à la semi-obscurité, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la scène qui se présentait à lui.

Une pièce sale, comptant bureau et lit pour seul mobilier.

Un lit.

Un lit où s'étendait une forme humaine, nue. Une forme humaine aux cheveux blonds. Il repoussa violemment le nom qui lui vint à l'esprit. Impossible.

Un homme de forte carrure se tenait au bord du lit. Le pantalon aux genoux et la trique luisante, plongée dans… Oh. Putain.

Putain. Putain. Putain.

C'était quoi ce bordel !? Sur le lit, le corps était comme une poupée de chiffon. Mais c'était un homme putain ! Qu'est ce que, comment pouvait-il…

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'un crissement de braguette retentit dans la pièce.

Son regard coula lentement de la forme allongée à l'homme au bout du lit, qui finissait de se rhabiller. Ce fut comme le signal du réveil.

Ecœurante. Cette scène était écœurante.

La lame d'Ichimonji vola droit au cœur du salaud. Qui para tant bien que mal avec un couteau. Connard. Avec violence, il fit reculer l'homme jusqu'au mur. Coup après coup.

L'homme cru pouvoir le déstabiliser.

\- Tu es venu récupérer ta chienne ? Ses gémissements étaient un délice.

Zoro s'arrêta net, choqué. Qu'avait dit cet enculé ? Face de porc se méprit sur sa réaction et renchérit.

\- Je suis désolé mec, mais pour qu'il soit aussi serré tu ne dois pas en avoir une bien grosse. Mes hommes ont dû y passer à plusieurs fois avant qu'il soit assez…

La lame siffla. Dans un bruit sourd, la tête de l'homme tomba au sol. Suivie de près par son corps de rat puant.

Zoro planta sa lame dans le plancher, et serra le manche à s'en blesser.

Putain.

Il avait envie de trancher le brigand, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une masse sanglante de lui.

Comment un tel porc pouvait exister ?

Comment pouvait-on faire une telle chose à un homme ?

Dire qu'il était choqué était trop peu. Il était hors de lui. Son sang pulsait si fort à ses tempes qu'il s'entendait à peine penser. Mais peu à peu, le son d'une respiration saccadée en arrière-plan refit surface. Sanji.

Bloquant ses pensées par nécessité, il s'approcha du lit. Il avisa les vêtements étalés autour, et entreprit de rhabiller le cuistot. Son regard passa sur les taches de sang et les marques qui parsemaient le corps pâle.

Depuis combien de temps le maltraitaient t'ils ? L'aube ? La veille au soir ? Malheureusement, la seconde solution semblait bien plausible au vu de certaines marques qui bleuissaient déjà. Il passa très rapidement son regard sur l'entrejambe du blond. Juste assez pour voir l'inquiétante tâche pourpre qui maculait les draps. Bordel.

Putain. Putain. Putain.

Il remonta jusqu'au visage. Les yeux étaient grands ouverts, emplis d'une rage silencieuse.

Il était conscient. Pourquoi son corps était-il aussi inerte alors ?

\- Drogue ? demanda-t-il.

Les yeux de Sanji semblèrent lui répondre oui.

Il souleva l'homme et sortit de la cabane sans plus de question. Ni un regard en arrière.

Usopp semblait avoir réglé leur compte aux derniers malfrats. Le garçon sortit des bois à leur vue.

\- Bon sang, Sanji ! Que s'est-il passé ? Il va bien ?

\- Il a été drogué. Il a l'air d'avoir été battu aussi. Conduit-moi au bateau. Vite.

Les yeux du brun criaient son inquiétude. Jamais ils n'avaient vu le cuistot dans un tel état après tout.

Nami, Luffy et le petit renne arrivèrent après eux au bateau. Quand ils cherchèrent à savoir ce qui était arrivé, Zoro mentit en parlant d'une rançon que le chef des brigands avait évoquée. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir la vérité.

Après son diagnostic, Chopper leur annonça que le cuistot récupérerait l'usage de son corps le lendemain.

Un poison paralysant. Quelle bande de lâches.

Ils quittèrent le port dans la nuit.

Deux jours passèrent.

La vie à bord du bateau reprit son cours. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Le cuistot était… comme à son habitude. Il faisait la bouffe, engueulait Luffy à l'occasion, répondait ensuite à ses suppliques. Même son attitude mielleuse envers Nami n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Par moments, Zoro croyait déceler quelque chose dans son regard. Comme une étincelle de colère, lorsqu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

C'était son tour de garde ce soir. En se baladant tranquillement sur le pont, il aperçu le blondinet, accoudé à la rambarde de poupe. Son regard perdu dans les flots. C'était étrange de le voir là, sa longue silhouette fine à peine visible dans la nuit.

Silencieusement, il s'installa à ses côtés, le dos contre le bois. Le cuistot ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Son regard était neutre, et Zoro savait qu'il réfléchissait.

Il savait ce qui s'était passé. Voir le corps nu du cuistot couvert de marques et morsures, sali par ces porcs l'avait marqué lui aussi. Depuis deux jours, les images revenaient constamment, même lorsque son regard ne se posait pas sur le blond. C'était insupportable. Il n'osait imaginer ce que le cuistot avait pu ressentir. L'impuissance certainement. La faiblesse. La rage surtout.

Comme celle qui le consumait à présent.

Il s'apprêta à rompre le silence, mais l'autre homme le devança.

\- Merci de n'avoir rien dit aux autres.

Les mots résonnèrent doucement dans la nuit. Zoro acquiesça lentement, sans rien dire. Il tourna son regard vers les flots, et laissa le cuistot poursuivre.

\- Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu, commença le blond, avant de tirer une bouffée. Deux types m'ont abordé alors que je regardais les étals. Ils m'ont parlé d'une culture de plante spéciale, présente uniquement sur l'île. Ils avaient une dégaine de marchands, non armés, alors j'ai pris un verre avec eux. Quel con. Les effets de la drogue ne se sont déclenchés que plus tard, alors qu'ils m'amenaient vers leur soi-disant ferme. Et j'ai perdu tout contrôle sur mes muscles.

Le cuistot tira une autre bouffée, et continua sans le regarder.

\- Mais même à ce moment là, je n'ai pas compris. J'ai cru qu'ils m'avaient reconnu, et avaient des comptes à rendre avec Luffy. Ou même avec Zeff. Ce n'est que lorsque leur chef s'est mis à me dessaper que j'ai capté. Puis il a parlé d'esclave sexuel, d'un bon prix et qu'il fallait bien qu'ils testent la marchandise avant.

La bouffée suivante était plus forte. Zoro sentit presque le regard du cuistot se durcir. A sa surprise, il poursuivit tout de même.

\- Ce type s'est soulagé sur moi sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Si seulement j'avais pu bouger mes jambes, lui donner un coup bien senti. Ou même parlementer. Mais je n'étais qu'une poupée dans ses mains. Et ça l'amusait. Plusieurs de ses hommes sont passés avant lui. Pas des rois de la tendresse si tu veux mon avis. Et ils s'étonnent que les demoiselles les fuient. Je sentais le moindre contact, le moindre coup. J'étais hors de moi, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Bordel. Réduit à un simple spectateur de mon propre viol.

Zoro ne pu s'empêcher de serrer les poings, alors que Sanji évacuait ses souvenirs. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme ? Comment pouvait-on…

\- Comment peut-on faire ça à un homme ? Grinça-t-il entre ses dents, incapable de retenir la colère.

Le cuistot tourna enfin la tête vers lui. Comment pouvait-il être si calme ? A sa place, il aurait été emporté par la rage, la frustration, la vengeance. Peut-être même qu'il aurait pleuré. Mais rien ? C'était au-delà de ses forces.

\- C'est pire pour les femmes, idiot, dit doucement le blond. Elles le vivent plus souvent, sans parler du risque de tomber enceinte de leur agresseur.

Les femmes d'abord, encore et toujours ? Comment pouvait-il minimiser la situation ? Il avait envie de demander s'il allait bien. Mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

Sanji dut lire la question sur son visage, puisqu'il répondit.

\- Je suis plus fort que ça idiot. Ça ira. Il faut juste que je tourne la page.

Le cuistot écrasa son mégot contre le bois, avant de lui faire complètement face.

\- Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

Zoro lui retourna un regard interrogateur. Où voulait-il en venir ?

\- Fais-moi l'amour.

Hein ?

\- J'ai besoin d'effacer le souvenir tant qu'il est encore frais. Le remplacer est la meilleure solution. Cette fois j'aurais le contrôle de mon corps. Et je serai avec quelqu'un de confiance.

Le cuistot était on-ne-peut plus sérieux. Ses traits étaient relâchés et juraient avec la profondeur de son regard. C'était une décision réfléchie. Il comprenait l'idée du cuistot, et il pouvait imaginer le besoin. Mais le choix ?

\- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ne pas demander à …

Il passa mentalement le reste de l'équipage en revue. Chopper, impossible. Usopp pareil. Luffy… ne pourrait pas. Nami, Nami et Robin étaient des femmes. Dans cette situation, Sanji avait besoin d'un homme. Il venait juste de dire qu'il avait confiance en lui. La réponse franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il ne la voie venir.

\- D'accord.

Le blond acquiesça à sa réponse. Son regard se relâcha.

\- Merci. Alors à la prochaine île, nous resterons sur le bateau pendant que les autres partiront. Ce sera mieux.

Et sur ses mots il partit vers la cabine.

Zoro resta à l'observer un moment, sa longue silhouette s'enfonçant dans la pénombre du bateau. Une bourrasque souffla, et les cheveux blonds volèrent sur le côté. Le cuistot avait un mental d'acier. Pour prendre la situation aussi calmement, et envisager une telle solution, il fallait un recul déjà immense. Et ce n'était arrivé qu'il n'y avait pas deux jours ! Comment pouvait-il, était-il capable de faire une chose pareille ?

Il devait avouer qu'il était admiratif, et surtout incertain qu'à sa place, il aurait aussi bien réagit.

Mais la demande démontrait que tout n'était pas rose. Le cuistot était apparemment bien conscient des risques de traumatisme à long terme, et voulait couper le problème à la racine. Même si cela voulait dire coucher avec lui, Roronoa Zoro. A sa place, il n'aurait jamais osé demander, il n'y aurait même pas pensé. La preuve de confiance le flattait.

Il réalisa soudain sa situation. Il allait coucher avec un mec.

Non. Il allait coucher avec le cuistot.

Il rectifia encore une fois.

Il allait faire l'amour à Sanji.

Une dizaine de jours s'écoula, ponctuée par les cris de Luffy lorsqu'il avait faim et ceux du cuistot lorsque l'homme élastique se servait directement dans les réserves. De temps à autre retentissaient les bruits des machinations de Chopper et Usopp et les cris de la sorcière qui réclamait le silence. Même ses disputes journalières avec le blond étaient de mise.

La routine.

Invraisemblable. Et pourtant bien présente.

Lui-même se prenait parfois à croire qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais arrêtés sur cette île de pervers. Il se levait à l'aube, commençait son entraînement quotidien par les poids, puis enchainait sur les katas. Et finalement le capitaine se réveillait. Enfin, le ventre du capitaine se réveillait. Et le cuistot les appelait pour le petit-déjeuner. Sans manquer de lui lancer un regard noir à chaque fin de repas, lorsqu'il se levait de table.

La mer était plutôt calme aussi. A part cette baleine qui avait bien faillit les faire chavirer en refaisant surface – c'était sans compter le talent du cuistot pour remettre les animaux à leur place- rien ne s'était produit.

De l'eau à perte de vue, et la routine quotidienne.

Les cauchemars en plus.

Se réveiller en sursaut, au beau milieu du pont, pour se rendre compte que non, Sanji n'était pas ligoté à un lit ou quoique ce soit d'autre, commençait à sérieusement l'agacer. Comment lui, Roronoa Zoro, pouvait-il seulement faire des cauchemars ? Il n'avait peur de rien bon sang ! Comment un guerrier qui en avait tué tant d'autres, pouvait-il être autant affecté par un viol ?

La réponse vint d'elle-même.

C'était révulsant. Pas de bravoure, de duel de force ou même de stratégie. De la lâcheté pure et médiocre.

Malgré ces sentiments de dégoût qui le prenaient après chaque série de souvenirs, il se sentait un peu mieux. La conversation avec le cuistot avait permis de calmer ses pulsions de haine.

Ils n'avaient pas évoqué leur décision depuis, parce que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Zoro savait que Sanji viendrait vers lui à un moment, il attendait juste un signal de sa part.

Un signal qui arriva plus tôt que prévu. Sous la voix de Luffy qui en pleine après-midi, retentit d'un bout à l'autre du bateau.

\- Comment ça plus de viande !?

\- Si tu vides les réserves toutes les nuits, comment veux-tu qu'il en reste après ? Penses un peu aux autres aussi. A cause de toi, ma pauvre Nami n'aura plus de viande à déguster !

Zoro tendit l'oreille. Plus de viande ? C'était curieux.

\- Mais, mais... fit la voix penaude du capitaine, il n'en reste pas juste un tout petit peu ?

\- Puisque que je te dis que les frigos étaient vides ce matin ! Et puis ça t'apprendra, comme ça. Ce sera légumes et poisson jusqu'au prochain arrêt, conclu le cuistot comme un juge prononçant la sentence.

\- Jusqu'au prochain arrêt ? Mais c'est… Nami ! Où se trouve l'île la plus proche !? On y va tout de suite ! Sortez la grand voile !

Une bourrasque de vent sur son visage marqua le passage de l'affamé vers la poupe. Luffy était peut-être dupe, mais pas lui. Ils pouvaient tenir jusqu'à 30 jours habituellement. En comptant les razzias nocturnes. Comment le cuistot avait-il pu se faire avoir cette fois ci ? Impossible.

Deux solutions : soit il n'avait pas utilisé ses cachettes habituelles, soit il mentait sur leur contenu. Il n'avait certainement pas jeté de bouffe à mer. Bien trop méticuleux pour ça. Et puis l'autre énergumène l'aurait sentit.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le blond venait de gagner plusieurs jours sur leur prochain débarquement. Sous ses airs calmes, il ne devait pas en mener bien large.

Ils accostèrent deux jours plus tard. Personne n'aurait pu contrer leur capitaine sur le sujet de toute façon, il était devenu insupportable au bout de deux repas. C'était même incroyable qu'il en ait tenu un seul.

De sa place dans la cabine sombre, allongé sur les couvertures qu'il venait d'installer, Zoro écouta les bruits du départ. Le cuistot donnait ses dernières directives à leurs compagnons. Il leur avait fourni une liste, prétendant un certain mal de terre après la dernière fois. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué de faire mouche. Rien qu'à leurs voix, il imaginait l'air inquiet de l'équipage.

Ils avaient au moins deux heures devant eux

Les pas d'une démarche tranquille résonnèrent contre le bois, revenant vers la cabine. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le mouvement d'air provoqué par l'ouverture de la porte, et l'obscurité retomba sur ses paupières lorsqu'elle se referma doucement. Silence. Légèrement perturbé par un frottement de tissu. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Sanji était là, debout, la porte à demi refermée derrière lui. Il venait de retirer sa veste, et déboutonnait maintenant sa chemise. Dans la semi-obscurité, Zoro observa son expression. Il avait l'air calme. Aussi posé que lorsqu'il faisait la cuisine ou regardait la mer.

La chemise glissa le long des bras nus. Sanji descendit défaire ses chaussures, pour retirer son pantalon dans la foulée. Zoro sentit l'infime temps d'arrêt qu'il marqua avant d'enlever son boxer. En se redressant, le blond plongea son regard dans le sien, presque en défi.

\- Toujours d'accord ? Tu peux encore changer d'avis tu sais.

Pour toute réponse, Zoro se redressa en position assise et entreprit de se déshabiller à son tour. Une fois nu lui aussi, il retourna le regard neutre de Sanji, et tendit simplement la main vers lui.

Le bord des lèvres se releva en son rictus habituel, et le cuistot attrapa sa main pour venir s'assoir en face de lui.

Étrange situation. Ils étaient genoux à genoux sur des couvertures, complètement nus dans la semi-obscurité de la cabine de couchage. La scène était presque irréelle.

Leurs regards se fixèrent l'un à l'autre, complètement imperturbables. Que pensait Sanji à ce moment ?

Le blond tendit doucement son bras, et vint poser le bout de ses doigts sur le plexus de Zoro. La sensation était bizarre, mais pas désagréable. En même temps, les sabres étaient la seule chose qui percutait sa peau ces derniers temps.

Il tendit sa main en retour, pour la poser sur l'épaule de Sanji. Sa paume glissa le long du bras. Il sentit les muscles fins, et étonnamment fermes. Pour quelqu'un qui ne se battait qu'avec ses jambes, c'était surprenant. La cuisine ne musclait pas tant que ça, non ?

Il sentit la main de Sanji à plat sur son torse, légèrement rugueuse. Elle contourna ses pectoraux, traversa sa cicatrice, s'aventura sur son ventre. En même temps, Zoro leva l'autre main pour la coller contre le cou du cuistot. Les artères palpitèrent légèrement, il pouvait même sentir sa respiration. Zoro fit glisser sa main doucement, sur l'autre bras du cuistot.

Les caresses étaient expérimentales, presque curieuses. Et pourtant, elles n'étaient pas maladroites. Il n'y avait pas d'hésitation à avoir. C'était juste aussi nouveau que d'aborder une nouvelle île. Pourquoi avoir peur quand on ne connait pas encore ?

En face de lui, à demi masqué par la semi obscurité de la pièce, le visage du blond reflétait l'habituel détachement où seule perçait la curiosité. Son propre visage devait laisser paraitre des sentiments similaires.

Ils se rapprochèrent un peu l'un de l'autre. Sanji posa sa main sur son cou. Il sentit les doigts glisser dans son dos, descendre pour revenir vers ses côtes. Il avait les mains froides. En retour, Zoro posa ses deux mains sur le ventre du cuistot, les remonta vers ses pectoraux. Il sentait les muscles fermes sous ses doigts. Il remonta jusqu'à cou de l'homme, le regarda droit dans les yeux. Et poursuivit ses caresses.

Ils y allaient doucement. Il n'était pas pressé. Il savait que s'il allait trop vite, Sanji risquait de prendre peur.

Les draps se froissèrent lorsque Sanji se rapprocha encore un peu plus. Il lui demanda d'un ton inquisiteur :

\- Tu l'as déjà fait ? Je veux dire… avec une femme ?

Zoro le regarda longuement, il aurait dû s'attendre à la question.

\- Oui, quelques unes. Deux à vrai dire.

Il n'avait pas d'intérêt à mentir. La première avait été une femme bien entreprenante. Assez pour qu'il se laisse tenter par la découverte. Il avait quinze ans. La seconde l'avait abordé dans un bar, alors qu'il était encore chasseur de prime. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché la compagnie des femmes. Ou le sexe. L'excitation d'un duel au sabre était tellement plus forte. Plus intense.

\- … et avec un homme ?

\- Jamais, répondit-il sincèrement avant de marquer un temps de pause. Et toi ?

Il regretta la question presque aussitôt. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait décrire passa dans le regard de Sanji. Non non non. Il s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Je veux dire avant… avant…

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre Zoro, le coupa Sanji, la voix teintée d'un air moqueur. Pour répondre à ta question, je ne l'avais jamais fait avec un homme. Mais j'ai eu quelques femmes aussi.

Zoro ne pu s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Un peu plus et il faisait tout foirer. Il ne savait pas comment faire. Que voulait le cuistot en fait ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Étrangement serein et pourtant… Pourtant Zoro avait peur de faire une connerie. De blesser le cuistot plus encore qu'il ne l'avait vu blessé.

Bon sang, ça ne servait à rien de baliser pour chaque geste. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire après tout. Sanji lui avait demandé son aide. Parce qu'il était lui. Autant utiliser son point fort. Laisser parler son instinct.

Il frissonna légèrement lorsque la main du cuistot descendit alors beaucoup plus bas, vers son entrejambe.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? S'enquit le blond. Avec un homme je veux dire ?

Il regarda le cuistot avec étonnement. Et ne put s'empêcher de laisser passer un rictus. Est-ce qu'il pouvait bander ? Il ne s'était même pas posé la question. Il avait décidé qu'il ferait l'amour au cuistot, ça suffisait pour lui.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça.

Il attrapa le cuistot et le tira sur ses genoux. Si bien que le blondinet avait maintenant les jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches Le contact était bien plus fort. Il pouvait sentir les cuisses du cuistot sur les siennes, ses mollets contre ses fesses. Leurs ventres se frôlèrent. La peau de Sanji était légèrement collante, et chaude. Le reste de son corps n'était pas aussi froid que ses mains.

La proximité lui donnait une plus grande marge de manœuvre. Il en profita pour glisser sa tête dans le cou de Sanji, testant la peau du bout des lèvres. Salé. Sur son ventre, les doigts du cuistot se remirent en mouvement. Zoro ne pu s'empêcher de tressaillir quand ils se posèrent sur sa verge. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un contact étranger à cet endroit.

La main de Sanji enveloppa les deux pénis et les caressa dans le même mouvement. Il s'empêcha de baisser les yeux et se concentra sur la pomme d'Adam au bout de sa langue. Au contact, il pouvait sentir que comme lui, Sanji n'était pas encore excité. La main allait et venait vigoureusement entre eux. Au rythme auquel son sang chauffait, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne réagisse.

\- Serre plus fort, grogna-il dans le cou du blond.

La pression s'accentua et il se colla un peu plus au corps maintenant chaud tout contre lui. Leurs torses étaient plaqués l'un contre l'autre, et il pouvait sentir la respiration de l'autre homme. Légèrement accélérée. Le contact intime l'excita un peu plus, et le soupir surpris de Sanji lorsqu'il mordilla le lobe de son oreille ne fit qu'en amplifier l'intensité.

Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'une langue taquine vint à son tour jouer dans son cou. Bordel, il avait oublié à quel point cet endroit pouvait être sensible ! Sans quitter ses propres mordillements contre la peau tendre, il laissa ses doigts explorer le dos du cuistot. Il marqua certaines caresses, appuyant de sa paume sur les muscles, et ne fit qu'effleurer des autres. Il observa les réactions en retour.

C'était tellement frustrant ! Même dans cette situation, le cuistot gardait un semblant de calme ! Il se prit à vouloir faire plus encore, obliger le cuistot à lâcher ce contrôle trop parfait.

Alors qu'il insistait sur les côtes, deux mains vinrent stopper les siennes. Sur ses genoux, Sanji recula un peu. Avait-il les joues rouges ? Bon sang, il ne pouvait rien voir dans cette pénombre.

Ses mains furent dirigées vers leurs entrejambes.

\- Occupe toi de ça, souffla la voix du cuistot.

Il pouvait sentir leur deux érections à présent bien dressées l'une contre l'autre. La sensation était étourdissante. Il s'intéressa de plus près aux deux membres. Il savait que pour sa part il était bien loti, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que le blond puisse l'être aussi. Ce n'était pas non plus le genre de trucs auxquels il pensait régulièrement, mais s'il avait dû faire une supposition, il aurait imaginé le blond plus… discret. Peut-être était-ce dû à ses constantes jérémiades qui lui donnait une attitude féminine. Mais là, les deux sexes bien dressés frottaient l'un contre l'autre à tailles égales. Il passa le pouce sur le prépuce du blond, récolta quelques gouttes de liquide. Beeh… c'était bizarre.

Zoro chassa encore une fois les questions pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient lent, avant d'atteindre la vitesse qu'il appréciait d'habitude.

La respiration du blond se fit alors plus perceptible. Il leva la tête pour voir sa réaction. Mais le cuistot avait les yeux plissés, à demi-clos, et semblait dans une intense concentration. Qu'est ce qu'il… ?

Il avisa le bras qui partait dans son dos, la bouteille sur le côté du futon. A la forme, c'était de l'huile d'olive.

Oh.

Zoro regarda alors à nouveau le bond, qui tentait visiblement de rester calme. Après ce qu'il avait subit, ça ne devait pas être évident à faire. Surtout que d'après ce qu'il avait vu, la peau à cet endroit avait été déchirée. D'ailleurs, est-ce que ça avait eut le temps de… cicatriser ?

Les genoux de Sanji vinrent se poser au sol, toujours de part et d'autre des jambes de Zoro, la main vint serrer sa cuisse pour se stabiliser. Il sentit la respiration se faire encore plus forte, le sexe presque réduire dans sa main.

Ça n'allait pas le faire.

Il lâcha les verges de sa main gauche pour la diriger vers les fesses du cuistot, bien décidé à l'aider. La frappe qu'il reçu en retour renvoya sèchement son bras sur le côté. Merde. Il aurait dû s'attendre à ça.

\- Je m'occupe de cette partie, gère le devant. Si ce n'est pas trop demander.

La voix était sèche. Comme le regard qu'il croisa en redressant la tête. Était-ce, une lueur de panique ? Il sentit le cuistot reprendre ses activités. Son visage se ferma à nouveau, lèvres pressées. Il pouvait presque entendre le grincement de ses dents.

Merde ! Il n'allait pas se laisser perturber par un obstacle non ?!

\- Tu te souviens de la raison pour laquelle on fait ça ? lança-il, arrêtant un instant les mouvements de sa main pour obtenir l'attention du blond. Tu voulais « écraser » le souvenir de ces porcs si je me souviens bien.

Un regard inquisiteur lui répondit.

-Bon, puisque tu as l'air de te dégonfler, on va faire à ma manière. Donne tes mains.

L'expression du cuistot était perplexe.

\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda t'il suspicieusement en posant néanmoins ses mains dans celles de Zoro.

La texture gluante lui rappela le besoin d'un lubrifiant. C'était assez ? Pour être sûr, il se saisit du pot pour le vider généreusement sur leurs mains jointes.

Il planta son regard dans celui, méfiant, du blond.

\- Fais-moi un peu confiance pour une fois, dit-il en ramenant leurs mains dans le dos du cuistot.

Saisissant l'index du blond, il posa l'autre main sur ses fesses, et se concentra. Instantanément, le corps s'était tendu sous les doigts, bien que ce soient ceux de Sanji.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

\- Calme-toi un peu tu veux ? J'essaie de trouver l'entrée là. Ça va pas m'aider si tu bouges.

\- Que tu... Ah !

D'un geste un peu maladroit, il venait d'insérer l'index de Sanji dans son anus. A en croire la résistance, il allait falloir détendre tout ça avant de passer à l'étape suivante. Bordel, rien qu'en pensant aux connards qui étaient passés de force, il avait mal pour lui. Comment même avaient-ils pu rentrer ? Brrr, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Le cuistot semblait s'être un peu calmé. Il en profita pour doucement remuer le doigt. Un peu plus loin, puis revenir. Retourner encore. Il prit son temps pour bien détendre les muscles. Sans le sentir lui-même, ce n'était pas si simple. Mais c'était la seule solution pour que le blond accepte de se détendre. Déjà que le faible contact des doigts de Zoro - au moment où il enfonçait l'index - le faisait frissonner, c'était pas gagné.

\- Ça ne fait pas mal ? demanda-il avec hésitation.

-C'est pas la meilleure sensation qui soit, si tu veux tant savoir, rétorqua faiblement Sanji.

\- Non je voulais dire, tu étais blessé alors…

\- Ah.

Le cuistot marqua un temps de pause presque embarrassé.

\- Chopper m'a donné un onguent. La peau a cicatrisé depuis quelques jours déjà.

-Tant mieux, chuchota-il.

Les hanches du cuistot remuèrent un peu contre ses mains.

\- Tu peux… en ajouter un deuxième.

-Rapproche-toi.

Il glissa sur les cuisses de Zoro, jusqu'à ramener son ventre à quelques centimètre du sien. Zoro sentit son souffle chaud contre son front. Il fit glisser le doigt en dehors avec un léger « pop ». Il se pencha pour mordiller la peau blanche du cou en face de lui, distrayant le cuistot alors qu'il ramenait deux doigts huilés près de l'entrée, et poussa doucement.

Un souffle fort vint caresser son oreille. Il s''appliqua à remuer les doigts tout en titillant la peau sous ses lèvres. Presque naturellement, tout ses sens s'étaient mis à l'écoute du corps de Sanji. Le soulèvement de sa cage thoracique, les battements de son cœur, les tremblements dans ses doigts alors qu'il continuait de les masturber tout deux, sans pour autant leur faire atteindre la jouissance. Au bout d'un certain temps, il décida d'approcher un troisième doigt –le sien cette fois-ci- de l'étroite entrée. Les battements s'accélérèrent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y aller doucement.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de tout décri… ah !

Le blond avait poussé un petit cri pile au moment où il pliait expérimentalement son doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Il le rétracta instantanément.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est… rien, haleta le cuistot. Continue. Ah… Attend.

Zoro sentit la main de Sanji remuer dans la sienne, les doigts enfouis glisser lentement contre le sien.

\- Je te laisse faire, je… je te fais confiance, expliqua Sanji après avoir retiré sa main.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire contre la peau claire. Le blond semblait en effet plus relax. Une si bonne conduite méritait récompense. Il ramena trois doigts à l'intérieur, doucement. Il avait le plein contrôle des choses cette fois-ci. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur le torse du blond, alors que ce dernier se redressait pour passer ses bras par-dessus ses épaules. Zoro embrassa la chair parsemée de fin poils, descendit un peu en faisant remonter ses doigts. Alors qu'il s'attaquait à un des mamelons, une exclamation de surprise vint de Sanji.

\- Qu'est ce que tu … Ah !

Décidément, le cuistot des cœurs de parviendrait pas à finir une seule de ses phrases. Il ricana intérieurement. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il parvenait à lui fermer son clapet. Il venait de plier à nouveau ses doigts. Cette réaction était quand même intéressante. Le blond avait il une sorte de point G à l'intérieur ?

Contre son buste, la peau de Sanji était de braise.

Zoro sentait déjà quelques gouttes de sueur perler dans son propre dos. Qui avait-dit que le sexe n'était pas un bon entrainement physique ?

Rien que s'imaginer enfoui dans la chaleur moite qui englobait à présent ses doigts, le faisait bander un peu plus. Mais il choisissait la patience, Le cuistot lui ferait comprendre quand il serait prêt. Et à entendre l'intensité de son souffle et les battements de son cœur, ça n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Une main vint justement repousser son épaule, et le torse de Sanji s'éloigna de ses lèvres. Il leva les yeux vers le cuistot.

\- Je m'occupe de la suite, allonge toi, ordonna le chef cuisinier, la voix éraillée.

\- Vu comment t'as si bien géré la dernière partie, je doute que…

\- Non, le coupa fermement Sanji. Maintenant j'ai besoin, vraiment besoin, de contrôler ce qui va venir. Tu n'as qu'à t'allonger et fermer les yeux.

Zoro ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un regard dubitatif au blond. Ah oui ? Il pouvait gérer ? Si il recommençait à paniquer, ils n'allaient pas aller bien loin.

Sanji dû sentir son scepticisme car il posa sa main sur son torse pour attirer son attention.

\- Sérieusement Zoro. Je t'ai fait confiance. Maintenant c'est à toi de me laisser faire. S'il te plait.

Waouh, c'était vraiment sérieux alors. Il chassa les terribles images qui tentaient de revenir le hanter, et s'étendit sur le dos, en appuis sur ses coudes, sans ajouter un mot.

Il regarda Sanji repositionner ses jambes de part et d'autre de lui. Comment la scène ne pouvait-elle pas sembler plus étrange ? C'était le cuistot tout de même, ils ne passaient jamais une journée sans se battre. Et pourtant, avoir le blond au dessus de lui, prêt à s'empaler sur lui, ne semblait pas si dérangeant.

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'il sentit Sanji descendre sur son sexe, après l'avoir généreusement huilé.

Bordel de … ! C'était, Hn ! La chaleur, cette pression sur le bout, non, la moitié, était… Il dû fermer les yeux sous l'amas de sensations. Bon sang, il n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait aussi bon.

La sensation de compression glissa progressivement sur toute la longueur de son sexe, jusqu'à la base. Il entendit un cri de surprise presque étouffé, et simultanément, les parois se resserrèrent davantage autour de lui.

-Hn…Putain !

La respiration de Sanji était haletante, et il se rendit compte qu'une main compressait sa cuisse avec force, marquant très certainement sa peau. Ils restèrent immobiles une bonne minute. Sanji reprenant son souffle, Zoro tentant de contrôler le désir puissant d'envoyer ses hanches vers le haut, dans cette délicieuse chaleur.

-C'est bon ? tenta la voix incertaine de Sanji.

-Hn, grogna-il en réponse, les yeux fermement clos. C'est…le pied.

Quel euphémisme. Mais il n'allait quand même pas avouer au cuistot que c'était la meilleure sensation qu'il ait jamais ressentie ! Tous les mecs étaient-ils comme ça ?

Sanji commença soudain à glisser vers le haut, et mille couleurs explosèrent derrière les paupières closes de Zoro. Il vint poser une main sur la cuisse du blond, pour sentir pleinement le mouvement. Les va-et-vient s'enchainèrent, secondés par la respiration haletante du blond, et il se perdit dans les sensations, se laissant aller complètement, oubliant qu'il était sensé aider le cuistot et non recevoir le meilleur service de toute sa vie. Il oublia tout le reste, jusqu'à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Juste Sanji. Sa peau si chaude… brûlante, son parfum boisé et les effluves de sexe qui emplissaient la pièce. Les soupirs à demi-restreints du blond, ses propres grognements. Et cette chaleur si bonne, si étroite qui l'enveloppait, l'incroyable sensation de frottement qui l'accompagnait à chaque mouvement. Il ouvrit les yeux pour mieux profiter du moment.

Par la multitude de détails qui l'assaillirent, il comprit en arrière plan que la semi-obscurité n'entravait plus sa vision.

Le long corps musclé de Sanji allait et venait au dessus de lui, arqué en une position d'extase. Les mouvements provoqués par les cuisses fermes remontaient langoureusement aux hanches divines, pour se répercuter sur son buste puis sa nuque, qui a chaque coup tendait un peu plus en arrière.

Le blond prenait son pied.

Sa peau blanche, luisante de sueur, brillait presque dans la pièce, tandis que tous les muscles roulaient à l'unisson. Exquis.

Zoro remonta son regard vers la tête du jeune homme. Son visage était aussi beau que son corps, perdu dans une sensation certainement magique. Il n'avait jamais vu le cuistot avec autant d'émotions peintes sur son visage. Les traits d'habitude si impassibles, contrôlés jusqu'aux moments où il faisait le clown avec les filles, formaient à présent une image de débauche pure. Ses cheveux dorés étaient plaqués sur son front, des perles de sueur dévalant ses tempes. Malgré son visage légèrement tourné vers le haut, Zoro pouvait apercevoir son regard enfiévré.

Il était magnifique.

Le blond dû se sentir observé, car il redressa légèrement la tête pour planter ses yeux d'un bleu fou dans ceux de Zoro.

Le bretteur se risqua à quelques mots.

\- C'est… comment ?

Un sourire fou apparu sur lèvres pales, alors que le cuistot, avec une sensualité insoupçonnée, passa ses longs doigts dans ses mèches désordonnées, pour les ramener en arrière. A ce moment précis, Zoro se rendit compte que jamais il n'avait vu les deux yeux du cuistot. Les prunelles bleues océan palpitaient d'une énergie et d'un désir fou.

\- C'est si… bon, répondit la voix rauque d'extase, entraînant directement une réaction dans le sexe de Zoro.

Bordel, la vision du blond dans l'extase, se donnant du plaisir sans lâcher le contact des yeux, était tout simplement orgasmique.

Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, traversé par un sentiment sauvage, presque animal, et fit glisser ses mains sur les côtes de Sanji.

-Tu es magnifique, s'entendit-il murmurer.

L'intensité de leur échange augmenta encore si c'était possible. Ah. Il le voulait là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il voulait sentir sa peau ferme sous ses doigts, son souffle s'accélérer avec le sien, ses gémissements alors qu'il l'emmenait au septième ciel.

Comme en réponse à ses pensées, il vit Sanji se lécher les lèvres, une intensité qu'il jugea de carnassière dans ses yeux. Le corps du blond se pencha vers lui, Zoro remonta sur ses coudes pour se rapprocher à son tour.

Les lèvres du cuistot parcoururent le reste du chemin.

Pour se poser, naturellement, sur sa bouche entrouverte.

Zoro frémit sous le contact, laissant leurs lèvres se caresser doucement. Le cuistot était légèrement rugueux et humide. Le contact léger, insuffisant, mettait Zoro à l'agonie. Il plaqua soudain sa main contre la nuque blanche pour l'amener encore plus contre lui, approfondissant le baiser de sa langue. Putain que c'était bon. Par les lèvres entrouvertes du blond, il pouvait sentir sa respiration chaude, haletante. Il plongea finalement dans l'humidité de sa bouche, et leur baiser devint fou.

Sanji était si bon. Allant et venant sur lui, se fondant presque dans le contact intime de leurs lèvres. Pourtant ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait plus. Tellement plus.

Il glissa une main dans le dos musclé, et se redressa en position assise, leurs peaux frémissantes l'une contre l'autre.

\- Ah… Hn, Marimo, gémit Sanji entre deux baisers, alors que Zoro profitait de la position pour mieux l'empaler sur lui.

Zoro interrompit le baiser pour plonger de nouveau son regard dans celui de Sanji.

\- Arrête-moi, offrit-il pour seul avertissement.

Et, sans plus le prévenir, il bascula le cuistot en arrière, repliant ses longues jambes contre son torse. Il vint pencher sa tête à côté des mèches blondes.

\- Je vais te faire l'amour comme jamais tu n'as osé l'imaginé, grogna-il, s'enfonçant dans la moiteur chaude avec plus de force.

-Aah !

La voix du blond était pur délice.

-Ah ! Non, Ah,… Attend !

Il fallu toute la volonté du monde pour arrêter ses mouvements. Qu'est-ce-que… ? Brusquement, Il sentit les puissantes jambes du cuistot s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Passant les bras autour de son cou, le blond vint lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-C'est moi qui avait te faire l'amour jusqu'à t'en faire crier.

Il envoya alors ses hanches vers Zoro avec force, provoquant leurs gémissements à tous deux. Les iris s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre, mélange de défi et de désir. Un même rictus carnassier, proche de celui qu'ils arboraient en combat, s'étendit sur leurs visages.

Oh oui qu'ils allaient faire l'amour, peut-être même jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

Zoro se redressa, recula ses hanches jusqu'à retirer presque totalement son sexe de Sanji. Là, il prit une seconde pour admirer le contact où son organe pénétrait l'anus rougi, anormalement dilaté. La simple vision le fit se sentir tout puissant. Il avait un contrôle rêvé sur le plaisir du cuistot. Mais surtout, il avait sa confiance totale.

Il replongea son regard dans les yeux bleus, et poussa jusqu'à la garde. Il sentit les hanches de Sanji amplifier le mouvement et son souffle se retrouva bloqué dans sa poitrine lorsqu'ils se percutèrent.

-Ah !

Les cris retentirent simultanément. Il était trop loin déjà, pour songer à se retenir. Seules comptaient les prunelles suspendues aux siennes.

\- Encore, demanda le cuistot, la sueur dégoulinant de son front.

Zoro ne se fit pas prier, et déplaçant ses mains de part à d'autre du corps rosi par l'effort, il se retira pour mieux replonger.

-Hn, Putain !

Il reproduisit le mouvement encore et encore, toujours plus fluide. A chaque coup, il pouvait sentir Sanji venir vers lui avec la même intensité, utilisant ses jambes pour les propulser l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient tellement coordonnés que c'en était magique.

Même lorsque la cadence s'accéléra, Zoro fut incapable de décider si cela venait du cuistot ou bien de lui. Seule comptait la sensation incroyable qu'il ressentait autour de lui, amplifiée par l'étrange excitation de voir le cuistot si défait, si libre dans ses expressions. C'était comme s'il avait trop, et en même temps jamais assez.

Il retenait de moins en moins ses râles de plaisir. Et oh combien érotiques étaient ceux de Sanji, qui répondaient en écho.

-Ah, bordel, Zoro ! gémit Sanji encore plus fort, fermant les yeux sous un coup particulièrement puissant.

Le bretteur se pencha alors jusqu'à sentir la chaleur se dégager de la peau luisante. Il lécha la surface salée sous l'oreille, puis mordit sans ménagement en s'enfonçant à nouveau.

\- Ah !

Il y était presque, encore un peu et il pourrait se libérer. Il sentit l'orgasme arriver comme une lumière blanche et accéléra le rythme sans s'en rendre compte.

-Zoro, attend ! Pas… Mmm ! Pas à l'intérieur.

Juste à temps. Il se retira et empoigna les deux sexes fermement, les masturbant vigoureusement. La main de Sanji vint recouvrir la sienne pour accompagner le mouvement.

-Ahh... Hnm !

Zoro vint en premier, se répandant dans sa main. Il sentit Sanji continuer le mouvement pour le suivre quelques secondes plus tard. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il s'écroule sur le cuistot, étrangement à bout de force.

Wow.

Il n'avait pas imaginé ça comme ça. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ça comme ça.

Cette chaleur, le contact de sa peau, l'incroyable pression autour de son membre, cette intimité dans leurs regards. Cette intensité.

Sous son corps, la peau était si agréable et chaude que c'était comme s'ils y étaient encore. La friction, le désir. Les sensations. Il inspira contre le torse du blond. L'odeur musquée de sueur et de sexe était omniprésente.

Le relâchement dans ses muscles rappelait une fin d'entrainement. Lorsque son corps est si vide que son esprit se calme enfin, laissant une impression cotonneuse autour de lui.

Une goutte de sueur roula sur la cuisse et il revint doucement à la réalité, et se laissa tomber sur le dos aux côtés du cuistot.

Alors que du coin de l'œil, il vit celui-ci se passer la main dans les cheveux humides, Zoro se demanda ce que pensait le cuistot. Il suffisait de repenser à son regard enfiévré et à son corps si passionné pour savoir qu'il avait au moins autant pris son pied que lui, mais était-ce suffisant ? Avait-il pu effacer les images ?

\- Comment tu te sens ? le surprit la voix rauque du blond.

\- C'est pas plutôt à moi de te demander ça ? grommela-t-il.

\- Répond d'abord.

\- Mieux. J'ai cru un moment que je ne pourrais pas. Pas parce que t'es un mec, mais à cause des cauchemars.

\- Des cauchemars ?

La voix de Sanji paraissait étonnée.

\- Ah …oui. Il se gratta la nuque d'un réflexe embarrassé, les yeux fixés au plafond. J'imagine que ce n'est rien comparé aux tiens, mais depuis, je revois ce porc dans mes rêves. Son sale visage de pervers, pendant qu'il te viole. Dès fois, c'est à travers ses yeux que je vois la scène.

Le cuistot ne répondit pas tout de suite, et le silence s'installa.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé que ça puisse te marquer aussi.

Zoro tourna la tête vers le cuistot, toujours allongé sur les couvertures.

\- Nan c'est bon. Ça ira mieux. J'avais besoin de ça aussi je crois. Comment tu vas ?

\- Je vais mieux. Bordel, tu te rends compte qu'on est en train de parler de ce qu'on _ressent_? Nous deux ? C'est insensé. Enfin je… Merci Zoro.

Zoro ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Et tu te rends comptes que tu m'as appelé par mon prénom une bonne dizaine de fois ? Même Luffy le croirait pas.

Sanji enfila son boxer, rassemblant le reste de ses affaires dans ses bras.

\- Oh ça va Marimo, ne t'habitue pas trop. Et je te signale que tu as prononcé le mien au moins autant de fois.

\- Tu as _gémi_ mon nom.

Un sourire en coin apparu sur le visage du cuistot, qui le regardait maintenant de toute sa hauteur.

\- _Tu_ as gémi le mien.

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il disparaissait par la porte, le rire de Zoro accompagnant sa sortie.

Après sa douche, il rejoignit le blond dans la cuisine, à priori en pleine préparation du repas du soir. Il se serait bien installé contre le mur, à le regarder manier le couteau avec dextérité, mais Zoro avait un autre plan en tête. S'il hésitait là, tout changerait.

\- Hey cuistot, interpella t'il l'autre homme en se dirigeant droit vers lui.

Sanji avait à peine tourné la tête que déjà, Zoro plaquait la main au couteau sur la table tout en saisissant la mâchoire du blond de l'autre. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Voilà qui répondait à une question. Même sans être en pleine séance de baise, le contact était agréable. Doux, humide. Il se voyait bien faire ça tous les jours. Même, surtout, au milieu d'un combat. Violemment. Après une seconde de surprise, Sanji répondit à son baiser, la tension première s'échappant vite de ses épaules.

Zoro recula alors, et planta un rictus provocateur sur son visage.

\- C'est rare de te voir si conciliant, cuistot pervers. Si tu restes aussi agréable, je ne serais pas contre repartir pour un tour. Ou plusieurs.

Quelque chose flasha dans les yeux de Sanji, et le cuistot pointa son index tendu contre le torse du bretteur. Zoro attendit la répartie habituelle, quand soudain, quelque chose bougea sur le bateau.

Pas un mouvement ou un bruit net, mais plutôt, une vibration. Quelqu'un escaladait l'échelle de corde.

Les autres étaient de retour.

Sans un mot, Sanji et lui s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Le cuistot repris tranquillement sa découpe de légumes, tandis que Zoro allait machinalement se servir en alcool frais. Cinq secondes plus tard, Nami ouvrait la porte.

\- Ah vous êtes là. Zoro, aide-moi à monter les courses.

-Nami chérie, l'interpella Sanji, alors qu'elle repartait illico. Vu qu'on vient tous les deux de garder le bateau, ça ne dérange pas si j'ai quartier libre ce soir ? Je passerai la nuit en ville. Bien sûr, je vous laisse le dîner au frigo.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il demandait ça ? Zoro croisa soudain le regard de Sanji et comprit. Par moments, le cuistot pouvait avoir de bonnes idées. Il haussa les épaules pour la forme et sortit hisser les courses de cette sorcière. Dans son dos, il l'entendit s'enquérir sur l'état de Sanji avant d'accepter. Bien.

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'il s'éclipsa du pont et sauta sur le quai. Il avait vu le cuistot partir par là, deux minutes plus tôt. Le blond était encore là, fumant tranquillement sur les planches.

\- Tiens, je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas ?

\- Elle nous aurait fait chier si on lui avait demandé tous les deux. Imbécile, ajouta-t-il pour la forme.

Sanji eu un sourire entendu, et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la ville, à la recherche d'un hôtel tranquille.

* * *

Cette fic est née de la lecture d'une autre fanfiction, anglaise cette fois-ci, décrivant une situation similaire: Sanji se fait violer, sans avoir une chance de se défendre. L'histoire m'avait laissé une impression assez négative, et je n'avais pas aimé le point de vue de l'auteur sur la réaction de Sanji. Pour moi cet homme est fort, très fort mentalement, et le viol à beau être une chose horrible et traumatisante, il est capable selon moi de s'en remettre. Pour lui, pour les autres. Vous venez donc de lire ma version des faits.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, vos remarques et sentiments. C'est toujours une bonne occasion pour moi de m'améliorer.

En espérant que vous avez apprécié, A la prochaine!


End file.
